The present application relates to an information processing system and an information processing method for use therewith, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for use therewith, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method for use therewith, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for use therewith, and a program capable of extracting desired portions from encrypted data and decrypting the extracted portions.